Raura Songfic: Repeating Days
by RoseJullietR5
Summary: Let's start off by saying this is like the worst time to upload a Raura story, so oops. Anyway y'know Repeating Days by R5, 'course you do, it's a Rocklexa song (BTW I WANT THEM BACK TOGETHER ASAP) my 'lil Raura heart BEGS to differ so i wrote this a couple of weeks ago based on the song! I hope you enjoy it! Feedback is appreciated! Love y'all!


_**Climb the stairs to your apartment**_

 _ **Just to see you holding him**_

 _ **You try to tell me that it's nothing**_

 _ **So I keep coming back again**_

He silently drove to her parent's residence, music on, windows down. Just like they both liked it. He was making his way to her parents Mediterranean styed villa. The last they saw of each other was a bit hectic, both leaving angrier than ever. Yet that same night he got a text from her stating that she was sorry. That's their relationship, that's how they both liked it. Like they both said before _'their like an old married couple' ._ And that's exactly what made them unique. As he parked his car in front of her gated area he hopped off praying that she was actually home and not working or her sisters newly purchased place. He made his way to her front door and knocked exactly three times before her father opened the door.

"Hey son, how are you?" The old man greeted with his thick pure Italian accent., opening his arms for a embrace.

"Hey Damiano! I'm rad thanks, how about you?" He replied while bending down and closing the embrace.

"Good, thank you...I'm guessing your here for Laura?"

"Yep, is she here"

The blonde was now making his way to the oh-so familiar staircase, with a nod from the elder he climbed up the stairs. After reaching the last step he swiftly made his way to th her door, he suddenly stopped id-step because as her door opened another guy stepped out, he shockingly watched as she hugged him and giggled a good-bye.

"Bye Andrew" was followed by a "Later Laur". And with that the stranger made his way down the stairs not before giving hi a respectful nod towards his direction. Her face brightened up as she saw him walk closer, yet his just held hurt.

 _ **You're looking right in my eyes, and I know that your lying**_

 _ **When you say that your mine, and there's nobody else**_

 _ **But even when we fight, I can't stop from loving you**_

 _ **You know we cant be friends, I guess this is how it ends**_

"Who the fuck is he?!" He greeted, anger rising.

"What the hell Ross? Who are you to ask me that?" Her brightened face quickly turned into confusion and anger.

They looked at each other for awile, both fuming still at the door, while he was leaning in and her knuckles turned white from holding the doorknob to tightly, she quickle sighed and closed her arms around his waist, she placed her ear on top of his chest...exactly where his heart beat.

'He's just a classmate Ross, just a classmate" she assured him as he just tightened his hold on her and kissed her template. And that's what their biggest issue was... the fact that they weren't together yet didn't want one another to date others.

 _ **Things that you say**_

 _ **I can't erase**_

 _ **Repeating Days**_

 _ **It's all the same**_

"Ross, I love you...wholeheartedly love you, except I don't think we're ready for joining our lives as one. I mean look at us were total opposites your off touring the world while I'm here sending out college applications. I just want you to know that what we have is unique and that we'll become one soon, just not now. But in the mean time know that I am in love with you to the point where it terrifies me, yet I'm loving every moment of it."

Those words were said to him last year when she unexpectedly visited him across the country, those words were tattooed into his brain, and he wasn't complaining because it was proof that their relationship was as unique as each winter snowflake.

And now as she repeated the same words with a few changes here and therehe can't help but sigh because he was tired of the repeating days, he was sick and tired of the routine...he wanted adventure, preferably with her.

 _ **Driving home I'm empty hearted**_

 _ **Broken pictures on the floor**_

 _ **And when I thought that it was over**_

 _ **I see you standing at the door**_

He drives home after the first week on set cursing everything and everyone. Especially her new 'bae'. who coincidentally was the same person she called a 'classmate'. His phone which was once full of pictures of her, the now layed broken on the floor of his new Infiniti. Tears brimmed his eyes as he reembered all the memories and dreams they shared. They were all gone now, faster than a blink of an eye. As he turned the corner of the garage of the bands newly rented home he spotted her sitting on the steps of his front door.

 _ **I'm looking right in your eyes, and you know that i'm lying**_

 _ **When I say that I'm fine, there'll be somebody else**_

 _ **But after all this time, I can't stop from loving you**_

 _ **You know we cant be friends**_

 _ **Can I taste your lips again?**_

As he slowly makes his way towards her, his eyes red from not allowing his tears to drop, she stands up shakily and he realizes that she's in a much worst situation thn he is.

"Ross" she quietly whispered "I'm so sorry, I don't know how but after you left and just he was there and i was a mess this summer" she spoke incoherently.

"Don't worry, you deserve to be happy. Just tell him to take care of you."

"Ross, I didn't want us to end like this."

"Laura that's the thing, you've said this a million times before, 'we' don't exist. I was never yours, and you were never mine. You shouldn't be apologizing for anything, there's millions of girls out there, I just haven't found mine yet." He says as he caresses her cheek and she just cries and looks at him with her big doe eyes.

"Just know that i love you, I always will" he whispers as he starts to walk away she stops him because one thought crosses both their minds...From that day on their relationship will never be the same. She silently looks at him and in just one glance he understands she's telling him "I love you too" and she understands that he's pleading for "one last kiss?". And slowly they both nod siutaneously and their lips are attached as they both get lost in a mystefied magical world that they only share when there togetherthey both feel like everything will be alright, at least for the moment.

 _ **Things that you say**_

 _ **I can't erase**_

 _ **Repeating Days**_

 _ **It's all the same**_

As he went throught the days, repeating the same thing daily, he couldn't help but remember the words she would say and as he watched her being in her boyfriends arms, he couldn't help but fall for the same words that gave him hope yet ended in lies.

 _ **We're all afraid of loneliness**_

 _ **We're all afraid to die alone**_

 _ **And even when you broke my heart**_

 _ **I'd do it again**_

The thought of never finding his love terrified him. The thought of spending the rest of his life solo was a nightmare. He silently watched as his siblings spent their days with their significant others and he would just get lost in his own thought, remembering their times together. The kisses, embraces, laughters, adventures, every possible thing a couple would do had been done by them...except they were never a couple. What they had was a wierd unexplainable relationship with absolutely no label. And even though he now sat with a broken heart, he'd do anything for just one more night with her getting lost with the stars.

 _ **You're looking right in my eyes, and you know that I'm lying**_

 _ **When I say that your mine, and there's nobody else**_

 _ **But even when we fight, I can't stop from loving you**_

 _ **You know we cant be friends**_

 _ **Can i taste your lips again?**_

Filming had wrapped. He was once again on Tour as she juggled everything on her plate fro her career, to ed education and personal life. She was scrolling through her notifications until she saw it. There he was loooking right into the tall females eyes as her fingers were tangled in his hair, and right thn she swore she could almost hear her heart shatter into pieces. She slowly presses the home button as her finger roams through the 'contact' icon, before she finally decides to facetime him. A few rings later he answers, he's shirtless, sweaty, and jumping from adrenaline 'must've finished a show' she calms herself.

She smiles gently "Hey" she starts

"Hey" he replies as he settles onto the tour bus couch.

She can faintly hear someone shouting for him, a new voice for sure, a female voice.

"Who is she?"She quietly questions as she feels her throat closing in on her.

"I met Courtney in February, but Laura your still my number one" He states looking away with guilt.

"February Ross, Fucking February? And i just find out, ONLINE to add, what the hell Ross?" She cries into the phone. The tears now very visual on her face. .

"The hell with you Laura, don't you give me shit when this was our exact situationa couple of months ago." He barked angirly.

"Your're right, absolutely correct. I'm just the fucking idiot who's still deeply in love with you even though I'm in a relationship with the one guy who actually cares" she chuckles coldly as the never ending very evident tears glistened her cheeks. .

"Goddammit Laura" he whispers. And suddenly silence over took them and as he silently read her eyes, she read his.

They both knew that their 'uniqueness' was disappearing, that they were both still confused yet madly in love, that they both just wanted one last chance.

 _ **Things that you say**_

 _ **I can't erase**_

 _ **Repeating Days**_

 _ **It's all the same**_

He woke up in bed with his girl in his arms, he was used to the routine by now. He felt trapped every once in awhile yet her words that were said forever agostill gave him some type of hope.

"Courtney I gotta go" He whispered

"Why is it always the same" she grumbed as he pressed his lips against hers and chuckled at the irony. He left their now shared tour bus bed and into the bathroom to get ready for the day. Her words still silently being said.

 _ **Days repeating over again**_

 _ **Hopelessly go over our heads**_

 _ **Yeah, Days repeating over again**_

 _ **Hopelessly go over our heads, yeah.**_

And the days repeated. Over and over again. Both of them being in relationships with amazing individuals yet their hearts still longed for eachother. They were trapped, going insane yet they robotically went on with their days because sometimes you have to sacrafice for love.

 _ **...**_

 _ **All I've got is cheap wine**_

 _ **Do you mind**_

 _ **All I've got is love for you**_

 _ **Are you mine**_

 _ **I will make time for you too**_

Three years later, and the days still repeated. People have come and gone, yet both have stayed away from eachother. As if their 5 years together had meant nothing. And on this dull LA Wednesday night, he found himself walking towards the doorof his apartment, the knocking on the other side not stopping. He opened his door and made his way back to his couch thinking one of his siblings had stopped by, he had to quickly do a double-take because he did not expect the person in front of him, he looked at her in shock as she just slowly smiled.

"L-Laura?" He questioned with a stutter, of which he hasn't done since the age of 8.

"Hey Ross" she awkwardly waved "Can I come in?"

"Yeah, of course, your always welcome" He says even though they haven't spoken in years while gesturing for her to enter and walk into the living room. The vintage hipster with a twist of modern furniture was his style and how he furnished his home, she smiled feeling at home already.

"Do you want anything to drink?" He questions hating the awkwardness around them. They haven't spoken in years yet this was not what he's expect.

"Do you have wine?"

He chuckled "Is my Italian chick still so very picky and precious just like her daddy?" He questioned while she just blushed and nodded already settled onto the couch. They were slowly going back to their usual selves.

He made his way to his kitchen and stopped mid-way to admire her from afar. She was still as precious as he's last saw her. He watched as she glanced around getting comfortable on the couch, she than closed her eyes and he left to look for the wine.

"Hey Laur" he exclaimed loudly

"Yeah Ross"

"I only like cheap wine, unlike what you like" he chuckled

"Oh really?"

"Yea, but do you wanna know what I do have, I still have my heart belonging to youand i sure do hope you'd like that because Laura Marie I'm still a reckless teenager hopelessly in love with you.

"I think i'd rather drink a beer." she states smiling.

"What?!" he shockingly questions for 2 reasonsHad she not heard his proclamation of love a few seconds ago. And when did his precious Italian girl who was very picky dink beer? She detested it with so much passion.

She than proceeded by patting the vacant spot next to her and he ade his way over as she placed the decorating pillow on her lap and leaned forward.

"You said you had cheap wine, and i said i wanted a beer even though God knows how much i hate it. Ross i would do anything for you to repeat what you just said because that little speech made y heart flutter for the first time in so many years. Oh goodness Ross I'm still in this deep love and i've never felt as alive as i just felt when you said you felt the same way"

He smiled and closed his eyes to try and savour the moment.

"Are you gonna leave again?" He slowly questioned

"That's why i asked for beer."

His eyes were still closed yet they scrunched abit while he flatly stated "Laura, we aren't all college students, please explain."

"I asked you to give me beer because I would do anything to be with you...I chose to drinkcheap wine, heck even beer, just to be with you"

He opened his eyes and sat up "So i take this as my cue... Laura would you finally become my other half, I've been looking for it since forever and fortanetly you stole it.. Laura will you finally be mine?"

He questioned, his eyes had closed in the middle of the sentence andwaited a few seconds for a response, silence over took him and he worriedly opened his eyes just to find the once taken spot overtook by vacancy.

"Laura?!" He questioned aloud, and just as he turned around he saw her, wine glass in hand, filled with wine...cheap wine to be exact. "Does this answer your question?" She said as she took a sip.

"Yes, yes it does you dork." he replies while standing up.

She walks over to him siling "I've never been this happy, you know?"

He silenty pulls her closer and presses his lips to her templateand whispers "Me too."

She suddenly pulled away and looked up at him with her big doe eyes, his favorite feature about her, but this time they were full of fear and needed reassurance, he than heard her voice just above a whisper..,

"Ross, promise e that we'll learn to make time for each other, that you'll be there when i need you most."

"I promise, I'll make time for you...-"

 _ **All i ask is please don't lie**_

 _ **'Cause this time i won't come back home to you**_

 _ **Repeating Days, where we stay**_

 _ **It's okay, 'cause this time its up to fate.**_

"-...all I ask is that you don't lie, because i can't live through another one."

She silently nods.

And as he takes her hand, she leads him to the couch. They both have no idea what the future holds, yet they wouldn't mind if the days repeated this time because this time it's up to fate, and they know that their love and uniqueness is stronger than ever. So it wouldn't matter if the days repeated this time...

 **FIN.**


End file.
